


Twist of Fate

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Possible Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry, The fates are overprotective big sisters to ash, This is mostly a what-if, archon is only mentioned in passing, but he's a total ass, im making a lot of crap up, possibility that Tory doesn't exist in this really, styxx and ash aren't related, why is nothing capitalized?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if just a few little things in Acherons past were changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So got to thinking "What if Ash had been a prince of Atlantis? What if he had been hidden right under Archons nose?" from that this monster of a project was born. I'm going to try to post at least every other week. If I dont post a chapter for longer than that, feel free to give me swift kick in the ass. Please, that would actually be helpful. Also, because I changed his backstory quite a bit, I also changed his personality a bit. He's still ash, but more serious and anti-social, also if this were to have Alpha/Beta/Omega elements would that be cool or should I just leave that out? Tell me in a comment or on Tumblr (purplehedgehog32.tumblr.com)

Talon was so pissed off it wasn't even funny. He gets an email totally out of the blue, to meet here, at some random assed house that supposed to belong to Acheron, the Dark-hunter that no one had ever even seen, he existed only online. Whoa, that was not a house. That's a palace. 

"You got the email too?" Talon turned to see Kyrian getting out of his favorite Porsche, Zarek pulling up the drive behind him.

"Yep." Zarek got off his motorcycle. "Hey Zarek."

"Either of you know what's going on?" Short, sweet and to the point.

"No." Kyrian was also not happy. "I thought that I wasn't a Dark Hunter any more."

"But you have dealt with Desi-Do-Stupid, and your expertise would be helpful." Talon turned around (again). There was a tall blonde dress in black leather pants, a black t-shirt with quarter length sleeves. One perfectly shaped eyebrow arched over a swirling mercury eye. 

"And you are?" Zarek was the only one with enough balls (or few enough fucks to give) to snark at the guy.

"Acheron." 

Talon and Kyrian jerked back, shocked.

"You actually exist, I'm surprised." 

"Me too."

Kyrian cut in. "Why are we here?"

Acheron turned around, starting to walk towards the house, gesturing over his shoulder for them to follow him. Kyrian tensed as he recognized Valerius's car in parked on front of the garage. Acheron had never seemed stupid before. He did have a direct line to the Fates, though so, he probably knew what would go down. Inside was probably the biggest surprise any of them had ever had.

Talon was the first to come out of his stupor. "Ceara?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

Zarek tensed, posing a front of indifference to cover the fear that was still visible in his eyes. Kyrian's eyes danced around the edges of his fathers figure, Alkis's eyes boring a hole in Kyrians face. Althea, though, ran at her brother, Diana and Phaedra following her. The crash of Kyrian being knocked over by his sisters snapped them out of their stupor. 

“Speirr!” Ceara pulled a leaf out of Kyrian's sisters book and jumped on him, but Talon caught her. Valerius (both Valerius's actually, this was going to get confusing) looked at Zarek. 

“Zarek.” Valerius, that is Zarek's half-brother Valerius, said in a monotone. 

“Valerius.” 

Acheron spoke for the first time since the driveway, “We are going to need to figure something out. Because of course, the Romans only had like three names to their entire empire.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Valerius (the older Valerius) said, clearly offended.

“Italians.” Acheron said in a tone that clearly stated that he thought the Romans were savages.

“Watch it Greek.” Valerius, the younger, said

“Atlantean.” 

“Wait, you are actually Atlantean?” Kyrian had finally gotten out from under his sisters, Althea still hanging onto him, arms around his waist, Kyrians arm around her shoulders.

“Only one to survive the sinking.”

“Okay. Moving on from Ash's heritage. Why are they all back from the dead?” Talon cut in. Ceara smiled, there was the chieftain that she knew and loved.

“No clue.”

“Have the Fates anything to say?”

“Not yet, the Moirae are pissed at me right now, so they are going to take their sweet time.”

“So you do have a direct connection to them?” Valerius-the-ex-Dark-Hunter asked.

“Unfortunately.” Ash grimaced. “All they've said so far amounts to 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, We totally fucking hate you'.”

“Meaning?” Zarek asked, still tense.

“Two weeks at the earliest.” He tilted his head in a gesture of well. . . “Unless I go crawling on my hands and knees begging for info.” 

“So what does Desiderius have to do with this?”

“Nothing, I lied.” Kyrian wanted to smack that grin off of the Atlanteans face.

“Okay, anybody else back from the dead?”

“Not that I'm aware of. With my luck though, Kida and Asher.”

“And they are?” Ash just passed Talon and picked up the phone that had started ringing.

“Yes?” There was a pause. “What do you mean Misos – I have every right to yell about this!” Ash took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, but the attempt was in vain as whoever was on the other end said something else. “No shit, Clotho.” The fate appeared in the room.

“Don't talk to me like that, Acheron.”

“Or what?” Talon and Kyrian looked at each other. This would not end well. Ash put the phone back on its base. 

“You don't want to know.”

“You would think the Fates would know that that line won't work on me.”

“No wonder Archon wanted you dead. You're an ass.”

“Just tell me how Misos and Epithymia are back and what they have to do with them.” He gestured to the other occupants of his living room.

“They had to hitch rides on human souls to get up here. They aren't corporeal, yet. They had to open up a big enough hole between the planes to get them and the souls through, that would be why there are so many.”

“Any specific reasoning behind the choices?”

“Goddess of fate, not logic. I just know the what not the why.”

“Helpful.”

“Hey! I've given you all the information we have, Acheron.”

“So War and Lust are out,”

“And gunning for you.”

“And are gunning for me.”

“Don't forget your oath.” Clotho reminded Ash, who swore himself blue in the face in Atlantean.

“Oath what oath? The Dark-Hunter Oath? How is that bad?” Valerius-the-ex-Dark-Hunter asked.

“Misos was the Atlantean god of war.” Ash explained. “When I became a general I swore total fealty to him. He is technically still alive so I am still bound by that oath.”

“Meaning?” Zarek asked, finally turning away from his half brother and who Zarek guessed counted as his grandfather.

“Meaning, that I have to follow any orders he gives or my life is forfeit, should he force the issue”

“Fuck.” Kyrian swore, his father and sisters startling.

“Bingo.”

“Romans never had this problem.” Valerius-the-recently-resurrected snarked.

“Yeah, well, Atlantis once crushed your ancestors under our heel.”

“Really?” Kyrian had a malicious glint in his eye. Ash nodded.

“Watched her fall myself.” Kyrian and Alkis wore the same satisfied look. Althea, though looked positively blood thirsty.

“Can we focus for one second?” Talon snapped at all of them.

“Probably not.” 

“I've got to go now Acheron.” Ash nodded. Clotho walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “Stay safe Ash, we really don't want to have to deal with Savitar should something happen.” Then she was gone.

“What was that?” Talon asked.

“What happened to staying on track?” Valerius-the-ex-Dark-Hunter asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“Nothing Talon. Just take your relatives and pray mine don't show up.”

“Why?” 

Acheron grimaced. “Don't ask questions you don't want answers to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alkis, Phaedra, Diana, and Althea meet Amanda and Marissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write parts where they meet Talon, Kyrian, and Valerius & Zareks families. This is Kyrians.

Kyrian kept looking over to the passenger seat. The last words he ever said to the man sitting next to him running through his head. 

“Kyrian.” Aklis spoke to Kyrian for the first time in two thousand years.

“Yes?” Kyrian hated the choked tone his voice came out in. Aklis just put his hand on Kyrians shoulder for a minute. The rest of the drive was quiet. 

The first thing they heard when they walked in was the sound of Amanda having a total mental break. “Please Marissa, go to sleep!” 

“Amanda?”

“Kyrian!” The relief was obvious in her tone. “Here, it's your turn.” By the end of her sentence Marissa's cries had quieted to sniffles. “I hate you. A lot.”

“Sorry.” 

“Just put her to bed.” 

“Aren't you going to ask about them?” 

“I'm certain you are going explain after you get back down here.”

“Of course.” Kyrian headed upstairs.

“Never thought I'd see the day.” Alkis had a smile on his face as they walked into the living room. Amanda smiled, guessing at who he was, knowing who Kyrian's sisters from the statue.

“Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?” 

“Alcohol would be nice.” Kyrian remarked from behind Amanda.

“No.” 

“Okay.” Althea giggled at their exchange.

“So what happened?” Amanda asked.

“I . . . don't know. Acheron didn't really give any explanation. Something about gods and needing to hitch rides between the planes. Not my area of expertise.”

“Well, I vote for introductions.”

“Amanda, my father, Alkis, my sisters Althea, Phaedra, and Diana.” He gestured to them as he said their names. “Father, Althea, Phaedra, Diana, my wife, Amanda.”

“Hi!” Althea just gave Amanda a cold glare. Kyrian sighed. 

“Althea.”

“What?”

“Could you-”

“Could I what? Be nice? Please! I don't trust a hair on her head.”

“Althea!”

“Why should I, Kyrian?”

“Because!”

“Enough.” Alkis interrupted. “Obviously Kyrian trusts her.”

“Obviously.” Amanda remarked dryly.

“And if he does than we should too.”

“Theone-”

“Theone was a whore from the beginning. Amanda seems to be a kind young woman, and I, for one, think that she is a wonderful addition to the family.” 

“Thank you.” Amanda blushed.

“Fine, I'll tolerate her, but that doesn't mean that I like her.”

“Alright, that's all I can ask I guess.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceara meets Sunshine (officially)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod this is soooo short, but my muse is kaput right now.

“Did ya marry her again?” Ceara's voice broke through Talons thoughts 

“What?”

“Did you marry Nynia again?” She said slowly as if explaining something for the hundredth time.

“Sunshine, her name is Sunshine.”

“Sunshine, Nynia, whatever. So long as she isn't such a ninny anymore.”

“Nynia was never a ninny!”

“Fine. A doormat.”

“Ceara!”

“What! She was! She let you get away with anything and everything! She gave you everything you wanted, and a big, fat head.”

“Can you not say anything mean about Nynia for ten minutes?”

“The truth hurts, T” Sunshine spoke up from her place in the doorway to the kitchen.

“She even agrees with me, Spierr! And she's Nynia!” Talon just crossed his arms and slouched with a pout, having no retort. Ceara and Sunshine laughed.

“Whatever.”

“Talon.”

“Don't Talon me. She -”

“Nynia was a wonderful woman, but she did let you do any and everything you wanted, without a single word.”

“Liked her better,” Talon grumbled.

“Hey!”

“Sunny, I think you and I are going to be best friends!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius, Valerius, Zarek and Tabitha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short you get another chapter! (and possibly another, depends on if I want to post it today)

Valerius kept checking the rear view mirror, glancing at Zarek following them. Valerius had to admit that he would rather face the entirety of the Greek army naked and unarmed than have him, Zarek, his – their – grandfather in one room together. “Stop being so tense, Valerius,” his grandfathers voice cut through his thoughts.

“What?” Oh, real eloquent there Val. 

“You keep looking over your shoulder, so to speak, nothing is going to happen.”

“You don't know Zarek, then.”

“Yes, I do, Valerius.”

“How?”

“The boy is my grandson, son of a slavewoman or not. I never approved your fathers actions. It was his own damned fault, he shouldn't have taken it out on my grandson. Either of them.” Val smiled a bit.

“What if,” Val had to stop to allow his voice to steady, “what if he's out there?”

“Then I'll beat him nine ways from Sunday.”

They pulled up into Val and Tabitha's driveway. Zarek pulling in behind them. “Let's get this over with.” Valerius sighed as they walked into the house.

“Val?”

“Yes, Tabby?”

“Why are the pickles all the way up there?”

“What?” Tabitha came out of the kitchen.

“The pickles are on the top shelf.”

“Yes?”

“I can't reach the top shelf.”

“Ste-”

“If you say stepladder, so help me, I'll kill you.”

“I'll get them down then.” 

“Thank you.”

“He's so well trained.” Valerius (the elder, not that Val isn't two thousand years old or something).

“I know.” Tabitha looked at Valerius with a raised eyebrow.

“Valerius.” He held out his hand. She bypassed his hand in favor of. . . punching him. “What was that for?!” Shock was clearly written on his (bruised) face.

“Kyrian is my brother-in-law.” Yeah, that would do it. Zarek started snickering behind them. “Hey, Z.”

“Tabitha.” Zarek nodded

“What did I miss?”

“She hit me!” Valerius said, still shocked.

“Tabitha! He's my grandfather!”

“And Ky-”

“Oh, please, don't tell me you hit him over that!”

“You know what he did!”

“Yes, but-”

“Valerius.” Valerius the recently resurrected cut in. “It's alright, I probably deserve worse.” The three of them looked at Valerius like he was nuts. “What I did was unnecessary and cruel, so don't even try to defend it.”

“He took after his mother, didn't he?” Zarek spoke up.

“Yes, yes he did.” A wry smile worked its way across his mouth. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Artemis, Katra, and the Fates have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, I'm posting it.

Ash was staring out at the woods surrounding Artemis's temple on Olympus. Misos and Epithymia were out for his skin, people were back from the dead, and knowing Misos's penchant for holding grudges, Kida and Asher were most likely back as well. “Dad?” 

“What Kat?”

“How are you doing?”

“Fine.”

“Your brooding, you don't brood when you're fine.”

“Nothing Kat.” 

“Okay.” She hugged him.

“Did Sin do something stupid again?”

“Dad!”

“What?”

“Why do you always look for reasons to injure him?”

“He's Sumerian.”

“And?”

“And the Sumerians created the gallu.”

“The Atlantean had the Charonte.”

“Yeah, but the Charonte create chaos, whereas the gallu were meant to oh, I don't know, destroy Atlantis.”

“Apollymi destroyed Atlantis.”

“And?”

“How is that any different?”

“She's a destroyer, and she stopped after that. The gallu won't”

“Grandma only stopped because you and the Fates locked her back in Kalosis.”

“Details.” Katra sighed.

“What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Let me loose on Sin?” 

“You don't have to sound so excited about it.”

“Acheron!” Artemis's voice rang out.

“Yes?”

“What's going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kat said you were brooding.”

“I wasn't brooding!”

“Yeah, right.”

“Acheron.”

“Misos and Epithymia are back and are gunning for my hide.”

“That isn't nothing, Dad!”

“It's nothing you are involved in.”

“Like hell!”

“Katra!” 

“Dad, if they -” He cut her off with a glare.

“He's right. This isn't something for you.” Artemis jumped in.

“It isn't something for you either, Artemis.”

“Acheron.” 

Kat could feel the argument stirring. “I don't -”

“Artemis this isn't up for debate.”

“You're right. I'm helping and that is final.”

“No you are not.” Katra could feel her fathers powers tingle against her skin. The fury in Artemis's face showed that she did, too.

“Acheron you have no right-”

“I think I do.”

“Acheron, what was that?” Lachesis barged in.

“None of your business Lachesis.”

“Really? Because it seems like it was.” Atropos said.

“Acheron, I said don't do anything stupid, not go and mess with fate.”

“Good things come in threes I guess.” The sarcasm is strong in this one. 

“Acheron! Now I am going to have to deal with Savitar for killing you for your stupidity.”

“That won't overturn it.”

“But it will make us feel better.”

“And unleash Apollymi.”

“So? Your powers will rip the universe apart at the microbial level before she can get past the gates.”

“I'm not that powerful.”

“Fine, before she can realize the gates are open.”

“Then they won't have any reason to go after me, will they?”

“You are infuriating.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you continue?”

“Because I can.”

Apollo walked into Artemis's temple. “What's -”

“Get out!” Acheron and the Moirae yelled at him. He decided it was wisest to do as they said.

“Your brother is a pain in the ass.”

“Now you know how we feel having to deal with you.” Clotho snarked.

“Now you know how we feel having to deal with you.” Acheron mocked in that way that only little brothers can.

“Look, none of you are going up against Misos and Epithymia, alright?”

“Why not?”

“Because they are -”

A tall man, who appeared to be in his mid thirties, dressed in a business suit appeared behind them, his back to the entrance to Artemis's temple.

“Hello, Apostolos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who the mysterious man is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only about 400 words, but I want to move onto the next, much more exciting chapter. Just a note, Ash is not as attached to his human mother as I make him out to be, this will be made in later chapters, but in this story, Apollymi did some shit, and Ash doesn't care for her.

“And you are?” Atropos asked him. 

“Chaos.”

“Seriously?” Lachesis looked skeptical. “You are the formless mass that created the Universe?”

“Yes.” What was it with Chaos and one word answers.

“Okay, then. Maybe you can tell us why Misos and Epithymia are suddenly trying to come back.” Ash snapped, defensively.

“Because I told them to.”

“Seriously? You do know that they are gunning for my hide now, right?” 

“They are not gunning for your hide. They are trying to find you and talk to you.”

“Oh, that makes me like you that much more.” Ash, should you really be this stand-offish with the being that created the Universe?

“No need to be so sarcastic Apostolos.”

“It's Acheron. As I'm sure you know full well.”

“Apostolos is the name your mother gave you.”

“The name my mother gave me is Acheron. That bitch is not my mother.”

“Really?”

“No. She decided she wanted to be a possessive bitch and not let me near my sisters and she has sworn to kill my wife and brother in law.”

“I will admit that that was unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate? Unfortunate, you son of a bitch? I'll show you unfortunate!” Acheron moved to attack Chaos and would have, had Katra and Artemis not grabbed him and held him back.

“Acheron!” Artemis scolded. Acheron straightened his jacket and took a deep breath.

“What do you want?”

“Just to let you know that this isn't anything you need to worry about.”

“Okay, anything else I should know?”

“No need to be so venomous.” 

“Don't you be so condescending to me!”

“Apos-”

“I told you, that is not my name.” Acheron's Atlantean accent was becoming thicker the angrier he got with Chaos.

“Acheron,” Chaos conceded, “I just want to let you know -”

Ash cut him off again, “well, you have, now leave.”

“Dad!” Katra was ready to hit her father upside the head.

Chaos sighed. “Just know that Misos and Epithymia mean you no harm.” Acheron gave a sharp, jerky nod.

“Duly noted.”

“Tell your mother I said hello.”

“My mother has been dead for eleven thousand years.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the wait on this chapter, between getting ready for college and Camp NaNoWriMo, there was little time for this.

Asher ran his hand through his hair. “Kida, this is the single most frustrating thing I have ever experienced.”

“You say that about everything involving Acheron, Father.”

“I know! He's a frustrating little shit.”

“He's also my brother, and your son, so watch it.”

“I know, Kida, relax.”

“Papa?” A small boy was standing in the light from the hallway.

“Ambrose, what are you doing up?” Asher asked.

“Nigthmare.”

Kida put the phone book down and picked Ambrose up. “You wanna talk about it?” Ambrose rested his head in the crook of Kida's neck. 

“No, Uncle Kida.”

“Okay, munch.”

“We were just about to call your daddy, do you want to stay up and talk to him?” Asher offered his grandson. Ambrose nodded. “Okay.” Asher hit the button to call the number he had already entered in. He put the phone on speaker

“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered.

“Acheron Parthenopaeus?”

“Yes?”

“Acheron, it's Kida.” Kida spoke up.

“Kida?”

“And Dad is here, too.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, if you really are Kida, then tell me something only the two of us would know.”

“When we were three, you broke Mother's prized Sumerian vase.”

“Kida, I thought you did that.” Asher raised an eyebrow.

“No, Acheron did, but I took the fall.”

“Okay, you're Kida.”

“What's that look for?” Asher interrupted. Ambrose looked like some one had just told him what hotdogs are made of.

“You guys forgot about me.”

“Ambrose is here as well.” Asher told Acheron. There was dead silence. “Acheron?”

“Daddy?”

“Ambrose?” 

“Daddy!”

“Where are you?”

“I dunno, Papa?”

“New Orleans.”

“Where in New Orleans?” Asher rattled off the address of the apartment the were in. “I'll be there in a moment.” Ambrose cheered. There was a knock at their Asher went to answer it.

Opening the door, Asher nearly fainted. “Acheron?” 

“Dad.”

There was a squeal of “Daddy!” before Ambrose ran into Acheron's legs. Ash bent over and picked the little boy up, tears in his eyes.

“Acheron!” Kida exclaimed. 

“Kida!” Ash pushed past Asher and entered the room. 

“Acheron, how are you?”

“Good, Ki, good.” Ambrose was doing his best to crawl under Acheron's skin. Acheron patted Ambroses back, “bug, you are going to give me a sore if you keep rubbing your head against my shoulder like that.”

“My daddy,” Ambrose said sleepily. Acheron smiled and put his hand on Ambrose's head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Artemis talk. There is some aggravation and people need to start listening to Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry this took so long, I lost the jump drive this was stored on so... yeah. This is still really short but I have other scenes that I want to put in here and I'm really weird about different characters having different scenes at the same time in the same chapter.  
> *there are a few spacing problems, I am working on fixing them*

“It’s like you want to get into trouble.” Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

“I am not a fan of Chaos.” Acheron continued to look out over the forest outside of Artemis’s temple. 

“Not what I was saying.”

“I don’t like him, so, I’m not going to play nice.”

“You could at least be civil with Chaos. They did create the universe.”

“Such an accomplishment.”

“Acheron.” 

“What do you want me to say? That I care for them? That I don’t still feel like both my mother and Chaos betrayed me in one of the worst ways possible? Is that what you want?” When he turned to look at her she could see the hurt on his face. 

“Acheron, that’s not what I want at all. I just want you to have some connection with your family.” She placed her hand on his arm. “Alright?”

“I have a connection with my sisters.” 

“Yes, but besides them, you have no connection with your family.”  


“I have a connection with you and Kat. You are my family.” Artemis hugged him.  
“I don’t really have a response to that.”  
“Then it’s my turn?”  
“Sure.”  
“The blood of the covenant is stronger than the water of the womb.” Ash quoted.  
“Context?” she asked him.  
“The bond I have with you is stronger than the one I have with Apollymi. You should understand that.”  
“Yeah, you are right, as usual.”  
“Being a god of Fate has its perks.” Ash smirked.


End file.
